


Fate

by IdiocyxAngst



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Heartbreak, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prince!Aoi, Prince!Uruha, Rimming, Sex, Top Uruha (the GazettE), UruAoi, blowjob, m/m - Freeform, royal, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Two princes, fated to be in love and destined for someone else.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittilla/gifts).

> Gift fic for the lovely Mittilla based on her amazing art. A royal love story.

Aoi let out an exasperated breath. It was always the same old boring talks of whether to put pressure on this kingdom or invade that one. Couldn’t they just enjoy the peace for now? The kingdoms had fought for centuries amongst themselves. Couldn’t they simply enjoy the stability for a moment?

He sometimes wondered why he even bothered showing up at these things. As one of the most powerful kingdoms represented at the summit, he was in no rush to send his people to war for petty lands.

He looked over his clasped hands and caught icy blue eyes staring back at him from across the enormous round table. He was instantly reminded of why he showed up at these things. Flashbacks rushed his mind. Memories of large hands that roamed his naked body, warm breath tickling the small hairs on the back of his neck, the way his body naturally arched in search of more of that delicious...

He fought to repress a shiver but it ran up his spine regardless. His eyes continued scanning the others as he tried to ignore the intense stare that he was receiving from the prince of the westernmost kingdom. Aoi’s eyes traveled once again around the table, observing every other royal or leader to keep his eyes from wandering back to the blond prince.

When their meeting concluded, each member of the summit walked out of the room, where their security details awaited them. Aoi took his time before he decided to get up. Uruha was already waiting by the door when Aoi approached it.

“Might I have a word with you, your highness?” He called to the dark-haired prince as he held the door for the final representative to exit, closing it softly behind them. The two of them were alone. Aoi simply looked at the blond prince and waited for what he had to say. He hadn’t expected Uruha to quickly yank him forward, effectively pinning him against the door with his own body. Before he could protest, the blond’s lips were on his, devouring his startled huff. One hand cupped Aoi’s face while the other grabbed his ass and pulled him flush against the other’s body.

“Mmmm,” Aoi moaned softly in response, then gripped Uruha’s long hair between his fingers while his tongue slid against the blond’s. It was passionate but too short-lived as Uruha pulled back and pressed his forehead against Aoi’s.

“Meet me at dusk,” the blond whispered and Aoi nodded while licking his lips to taste the remains of Uruha on them. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” The blond kissed him one last time, thrusting his hips into the brunet for emphasis before pulling back completely. Oh fuck. Aoi couldn’t wait either.

Uruha adjusted himself to try to hide his arousal and Aoi moved aside just enough to allow the blond to pull open the door.

“Just wait a few minutes before you leave.” The blond smiled and ran his thumb on Aoi’s full lower lip, stealing one last peck before he exited.

Aoi exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His instincts were trying to hold every last piece of the blond for as long as possible.

* * *

When the time came, Aoi made his way to the designated place, dressed in a dark cloak and flanked by his two most trusted and deadly guards. One with a long brown ponytail, a killer smile that was enough to knock someone off their feet, and if that wasn’t enough, his sword skills sure were. The other was a blond man. What he lacked in stature, he made up in murderous intent. Not that Aoi would be a damsel in distress should a situation arise. He was the commander of his armies, after all, and an excellent swordsman. However, given the occasion, he’d much rather take the liberty of letting his guard down completely, in every sense of the word.

When they arrived, a man with a band over his nose awaited them. He handed them a key and signaled in the direction of the door at the end of the dimly lit corridor. Aoi took the key and made his way to the room where Uruha was waiting for him. His cloak floated behind him as he strode with confidence down the hallway towards his lover. Dim lanterns flickered on the walls as he grasped the key in his hand with the strength of the anticipation that rose within him. He noticed the open doors on either side as he walked past, Uruha’s guard had obviously done his duty and checked the surrounding rooms for threats; the preparations had been made. Precautions needed to be taken each time they met like this. If anyone were to discover the two princes of the largest nations together, it would create serious trouble for their families. Not to mention the two neighboring nations of the princesses to which each had been promised. Nevertheless, the two princes would trust their three guards with their lives and with their momentary happiness.

Aoi opened the door slowly and slid inside, closing the door softly behind him. He removed his hood and was dazzled by the number of candles scattered about the room. Uruha quickly walked over to him with a small smile, noticing the way Aoi’s eyes sparkled in awe in the light of the dancing flames.

“I wanted to see all of you so I gathered all the candles in the adjoining rooms together.” He cupped Aoi’s face and captured his lips. It was a continuation of their earlier meeting but, this time, without the fear of being caught. Aoi moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue inside and began to divest the brunet of his cloak. Aoi pushed the blond closer to the bed until Uruha’s legs hit the frame and he landed sitting on it. Aoi quickly climbed onto his lap as he continued to kiss the blond frantically. Uruha pulled back for a moment, simply staring at the man above him.

“Slow down, we have all night.” He smiled.

“It’s not enough!” Aoi breathlessly complained and pressed his lips to Uruha’s again before he began kissing down his jaw to his neck while his hands tugged at the blond’s clothes. He needed them off. He needed to feel the other man’s skin against him.

Uruha aided Aoi by disposing of his own shirt and then removing Aoi’s jacket. The brunet pulled back, impatiently tugging at the buttons on his own shirt as well, quickly losing his patience and tearing off the last remaining ones and shrugging his shirt to the floor.

The blond loved that Aoi was desperate for him. It gave him a warm feeling to know that he wasn’t the only one suffering their distance. It destroyed him inside each time he thought about how he and the dark-haired prince would inevitably have to marry someone else for the sake of family, duty, and for the greater good of both their kingdoms. Fate was cruel. Why did they have to be the heirs to their crowns and heirs to the loneliness that awaited them, should either of them marry? Uruha held the brunet and rolled them onto the bed as he hovered over the dark-haired beauty instead.

“Let me undress you,” he whispered.

Aoi only stared back, silently conceding to the other’s wishes. As desperate as he was, Uruha was right; they had all night and the brunet wanted to enjoy every second to the fullest. The blond removed the remainder of his clothing and sat back, admiring Aoi as he raised himself with his elbows on the bed, watching the way his muscles flexed beneath his flawless skin. Calloused hands traced that soft skin up until he reached his face again. He simply couldn’t get enough of the brunet.

Uruha’s thumb ran across Aoi’s lower lip and he kissed the brunet yet again while pressing himself closer to the other’s body. His leg was now between Aoi’s spread ones and the brunet could barely contain himself from wanting to rub himself against it. Aoi’s hands reached for Uruha’s pants, making quick work of pushing them down to his thighs. Uruha finally got the point and removed his clothes the rest of the way.

If he thought Aoi was going to just lay there and wait, he was sorely mistaken. Aoi rolled them over, now straddling the blond prince.

“I need you. Now.” Aoi crawled down Uruha’s body and took his dick into his mouth without warning. He covered it fully from base to tip, allowing the appendage to slide in and out of his mouth with lewd sounds as he did his best to coat it in saliva. The blond wasn’t going to complain; Aoi’s full lips on his cock was just one of his many favorite mental images of Aoi to jerk off to.

The brunet didn’t linger there long. Once satisfied with the wetness on Uruha’s cock, Aoi then licked his own palm and reached behind himself to try to finger himself loose. He moaned and Uruha sat up.

“That just won’t do.” He pushed Aoi onto his stomach on the bed and roughly pulled his hips back, spreading his butt cheeks apart and putting his tongue to work. He could sense Aoi’s desperation and it was chipping away quickly at his own self-control. The dark-haired prince gripped the sheets and moaned in pleasure.

“Just do it, Uru… I can’t wait any longer.” The comment sounded much more like a plea and Uruha would not deny the man he loved. He pulled back, flipped Aoi onto his back, aligned himself, and began pushing into him at a steady pace until he was completely sheathed inside the brunet’s body. Aoi gripped his shoulders and his nails dug into the blond’s skin, mixing pain with intense pleasure they both felt, as they were finally united as one.

Aoi’s heart was racing. He didn’t think he would’ve been capable of waiting any longer. Lately, his whole existence revolved around waiting for the few moments the two shared. Every touch, every kiss, every word that fell from Uruha’s lips was fuel to his being. Uruha was no better. He allowed only a moment for Aoi to adjust before he began moving, thrusting into the brunet with careful, but fluid, movements.

“I missed you… so much,” he whispered, as he began kissing Aoi’s neck, his jaw, his lips. Those lips that held the very air that brought him back to life, if only for a few hours until they parted ways again. If only he could be selfish enough to think of himself. Fuck the kingdom! Let a tidal wave come crashing over them and wipe it all out. Let fire rain from the heavens just so long as he could have Aoi in his arms forever.

“Uru…” the brunet breathed between kisses. “Harder… please…” Aoi quickly turned into a moaning mess when Uruha ceded and picked up the pace. His fingers gripped onto Uruha’s hair as he held him close. Uruha placed his forehead against the brunet’s and watched the expressions play on Aoi’s face as he pushed deep into him.

The blond grabbed Aoi’s hands and pinned them to the bed, lacing their fingers together as he continued moving against the man beneath him. He was gorgeous in the soft candlelight as he furrowed his brows each time Uruha aimed for a certain spot he knew well.

The blond snaked a hand in between them and began to stroke Aoi’s dick as he continued to make love to him.

“Cum for me.” He commanded sweetly. As if Aoi had much of a choice, within seconds he was coming undone at the hands of the blond prince. Uruha followed shortly after with a few more languid thrusts.

Both princes lay breathless, sprawled out on the bed. After a moment of comfortable silence, Aoi suddenly began laughing softly, throwing his arm over his face in disbelief. He really had been desperate and now that he was thinking clearer he realized how impatient he had really been. Uruha turned his head to watch him and smiled. He loved to see Aoi smiling and truly happy. It was a rare sight when most times they each wore a mask that exuded nothing but power.

Uruha laid on his side, head propped on his forearm, and watched the other prince for a moment before he caught the hand that obstructed the view of the brunet’s beautiful face. He laced their fingers together and watched the way they fit together. The subtle contrast of two kingdoms, condemned to be apart forever, touching.

Uruha brought Aoi’s hand to his lips and kissed it as he ran his thumb gently over his knuckles. He spotted the small mark on the back of the brunet’s hand and placed a kiss on it. He spotted another one on his wrist and kissed it, too. He quickly made it his mission to kiss every last freckle and mole on Aoi’s skin. He leaned over and pulled his other arm towards himself, having noticed another one on the inside of his forearm, and kissed it. Then he made his way to one on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” The brunet laughed.

“I wanna kiss all of them,” the blond confessed with his eyes already on the next one on Aoi’s throat.

“You’re crazy,” whispered the dark-haired prince, a little breathless when Uruha made his way to two more a little below his ear and then another on his collar bone.

“We both must be.” He breathed out bitterly, making his way to another on his chest. Aoi inhaled deeply. Uruha wasn’t wrong. This was madness. What they were doing was dangerous and both were fully aware that neither would make it out in one piece if they made it out at all.

Every minute that they spent apart was a lifetime of loneliness, emptiness, torture never-ending, and Aoi wasn’t sure how much longer he could continue to just barely survive. He closed his eyes and tried to focus instead on every place that Uruha was setting on fire with each kiss he placed. Places he didn’t even know he had.

Uruha did as promised. He kissed every small dot on Aoi that he could see under the candlelight. Even if it took all night, he’d find every last one. His hands roamed carefully over every inch of Aoi’s skin, like a sculptor admiring his own art, memorizing every detail. He’d need this later when he was far from the dark-haired prince once again. A sharp intake of breath brought his attention back to the present moment.

Uruha watched with concern as he saw the other close his eyes and bite his lip as he turned his face away. His heart wrenched inside his chest with the realization that Aoi’s emotions were getting the better of him.

“Don’t.” The brunet breathed deeper this time, trying hard to keep it together. “Please don’t,” Uruha begged and kissed Aoi.

He held the brunet tightly against himself, not leaving any distance between them. If Aoi became emotional now, Uruha wasn’t sure he’d have the strength to go on. Instead, he focused on this moment, the taste of Aoi’s lips, his arousing scent that overwhelmed his senses, the feel of his skin that set his own ablaze, and the sounds of pleasure he allowed as Uruha made sweet love to him again.

Two more rounds later, Aoi wasn’t sure he could possibly climax again. They went from desperately screwing, to sweet lovemaking, to fucking so hard they nearly set the room on fire when they knocked over some of the candlesticks. Now exhausted, the two princes laid in each other’s arms for the short hours they had remaining to their fairy tale and drifted off.

Uruha woke up just a little while later, still holding his dark-haired prince in his arms. Aoi had turned around and snuggled his back up against Uruha. The blond moved the dark locks of hair covering his lover’s face, tucking them gently behind his ear. He placed a lingering kiss to his temple, signaling to the other that time was running out and they’d soon part ways again.

Aoi turned around, now facing Uruha, and buried his face on the blond’s chest, breathing in every last bit he could of the other prince. They lay in bed a little while longer, refusing to accept their cruel reality until a knock on the door came. Their time had run out. The princes got out of bed and got dressed.

Once at the main gate, Uruha stopped just before exiting, pulling Aoi back with him and placing his palm on the brunet’s cheek.

“I love you so much.” His lips grazed Aoi’s as he confessed his love for the billionth time.

“I love you too.” The brunet responded and captured Uruha’s lips one last time with desperate need. When they finally pulled away, Aoi kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see his future without the blond in it.

“Look at me.” Uruha requested and Aoi looked up. “This isn’t goodbye, alright? I will see you again.” The brunet nodded in response while his heart fell to pieces. “Damn it Aoi, I love you so damn much.” He kissed his forehead.

“What if this is it, Uruha? What if, this time, I’m forced to marry her?”

“Just say the word and I will go to war for you.” Aoi shook his head in disagreement. Part of him wanted it to be true. They could go to war with anyone who stood in their way. But the other half of him knew it was not right to risk thousands of lives for their own selfish hearts. “We’ll figure something out, okay?”

The look of despair he saw in Aoi’s eyes was as if he’d already given up. And Uruha wanted nothing more than to throw away his title. He’d become a peasant, they’d live near the sea, and Aoi would fish for their meals.

One last kiss later, Uruha finally let go, knowing that if he stayed a second longer their kingdoms would be in a lot of trouble. Aoi stood as if planted, pretending Uruha hadn’t just left again. When he looked up, Uruha’s guard with the noseband had just walked past and his own two guards approached him.

“Are you alright, your highness?” Asked the one with the ponytail. Aoi inhaled and exhaled deeply.

“Yes,” he responded and adjusted his hood over his head as he managed to stuff his emotions back into the box where they belonged.

“Let’s go. We have a wedding to attend.” He led the other two in the opposite direction of where his blond prince had headed before sunrise was upon them.

Fate was cruel and his heart was no longer beating.


End file.
